Mistletoe Madness
by geektastic08
Summary: A holiday spell goes wrong relieving Elijah, Klaus, and Lucien of their inhibitions and giving them one mission: chasing the women they most desire. It's up to Freya to break the spell before disaster strikes. Cami and Hayley are there to help but will the ladies save them in time or will their minds be lost forever? Nothing will be the same. Klamille/Haylijah/Frucien
1. Chapter 1

Freya finished her incantation, Hope echoing her every word. Hope's progress in witchcraft was going along swimmingly. She was an eager and talented pupil under Freya's tutelage.

"That's it for today." Freya told her niece. "I promised your mother I wouldn't hold you for too long. It's Christmas Eve after all, I still have work to do."

"Like what?" Hope asked in her soft British accent.

"More decorations to put up." Freya answered. "I have some candles I want to use, some lights I saw down in the market, oh, and not to mention hanging up the mistletoe. Hope, help me move the poinsettias."

Hope obeyed. As part of her holiday lesson, Freya had taught Hope how to grow the holiday plant. They made at least a dozen bouquets grow. Freya planned on decorating the first floor with them.

"The cookies should be ready." Freya said. Hope's face lit up. "Let's go take them out of the oven."

While they sat in the kitchen chatting and eating Hope's father, Klaus, entered with his frenemy Lucien Castle.

"Hello girls." Klaus said.

"Ooh cookies." Lucien popped one into his mouth. "I can taste the holiday spirit."

"Auntie Freya made them." Hope said proudly.

"Beautiful and can cook, a perfect woman." Lucien raised his eyebrows at Freya, who rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my good friend Nik!" Lucien put his arm around Klaus' shoulder. "I came to drop off a Christmas present and discuss some business."

 _Vampire business_ , Freya thought, but only nodded her head. She didn't want to say anything in front of Hope.

"I invited Lucien to Christmas dinner tomorrow." Klaus before drinking some milk out of his daughter's cup.

"Hey!" Hope playfully reached for it. "That's mine!"

"Why would you do that?" Freya asked, failing to keep the disgust out of her voice.

"Because Lucien is a friend, like our other guests." Klaus' tone warned her to be polite.

"You wound me Freya!" Lucien placed his hand over his heart.

"If only." Freya smiled. "Hope finish up, I have to drop you at your mom's." Hope hopped off the bar stool and ran back upstairs to collect her belongings. Freya turned to her brother. "Unless you're going to do so, Niklaus?"

"I have last minute gift shopping to do." Klaus said, "Errands to run, caterers to check on-"

"I have errands too." Freya argued.

"You already gave Hayley your word, and you wouldn't have half the burden you put on yourself if you left decorating up to the servants. Elijah's upstairs taking a nap, when you return have him help you."

"I want to have a hand in decorating the place I live in. We've let the servants decorate enough."

Klaus held up his hands in surrender. "I'm only saying you shouldn't complain about the work load when you take it upon yourself."

"He does have a point." Lucien said.

Freya's eyes narrowed. "Was anyone talking to you?" she lowered her voice so Hope wouldn't hear. "What's stopping me from snapping your neck right now?"

"Your growing attraction to me?" Lucien smirked confidently which made Freya want to deliver her threat. "You never got back to me on that date we're supposed to go on, love."

Klaus chuckled and Freya got up from the counter, exasperated. "I'm leaving with Hope, don't expect me back until evening."

"Call me!" Lucien yelled after her. Freya ignored him.

Ever since Lucien arrived in New Orleans, Lucien had shown a great propensity for getting on Freya's nerves. She thought he'd leave the city years ago but he chose to stick around to "watch over" his sire. Back in the room Hope was putting on her coat.

"Not ready yet?" Freya asked.

"No. I just gave you an early Christmas present Auntie Freya!"

"Oh really?" Freya helped Hope button the rest of her coat. "And what is that?"

"I helped decorate."

"You mean the poinsettias?" Freya grabbed her purse.

"Nope, I mean the mistletoe."

Freya looked at her niece. "You grew mistletoe?" Hope nodded. Freya looked around but saw no signs of mistletoe. "Where is it?"

Hope went out on the indoor balcony and pointed to the courtyard entrance. Freya squinted and in fact saw some greenery. "Wow, okay. Thanks Hope."

As they were leaving, Freya looked up at the mistletoe Hope grew. Why was she feeling such a strong aura of magic radiating from it? "Stop walking. Do **not** move."

Freya looked at the doorway. Freya squinted, something about it looked off. She held out a hand in front of Hope. Her eyes went up, the source of magic was the mistletoe. She held out her hand and the plant fell into it. Freya examined it. "Hope...this isn't mistletoe."

"It's not?"

"Nooo..." Freya tossed it around in her hand. Something was tugging in the back of her mind. "Hope where did you find the spell to grow this?"

"I looked it up in the grimoire."

 _Dammit_. Freya tried to keep grimoires out of Hope's reach. Hope was always eager to prove herself. Some times she'd go through grimoires trying to practice magic she hadn't completely mastered yet. That's when Freya had to step in to do damage control, like now. But maybe this was nothing, it was just a plant, what harm could it do?

Freya's instincts told her to check before brushing this off. "We're going back upstairs."

The grimoire was still on the table where they left it. "Show me where you found the spell." Freya instructed. Hope did and Freya nearly screamed.

"Hope, this isn't mistletoe. It's _mistlethyme_. It's a plant not found in nature, it's only grown by magic. ." To be fair, the plants would look similar to a child. But mistlethyme's leaves were more oval shaped and the leaves were a lighter green. The berries, were a deep burgundy as a opposed to a bright red. The description of the plants powers made Freya uneasy.

It freed people of their inhibitions and caused them to rush after the person they desired the most. Side affects included impulsive, reckless behavior, and no regard for one's safety. The plant could drive humans mad and in some cases lead to their deaths. It didn't take much to be exposed to it. If someone ate the berries, or got in close contact with the plant that would do it. Freya's stomach dropped. Hope magically pinned it underneath a doorway. Freya had felt the magic three feet away, if she had walked under it...Freya froze.

Niklaus and Lucien!

"I'm sorry Auntie Freya." Hope said. "I thought it was mistletoe."

Freya tried not to shout at her niece. She had only been trying to help her out. But that was the main entrance everyone used. If Hope put the mistlethyme up before Klaus and Lucien left then they were effected when they walked under it.

Freya called her younger brother and got his voicemail. Freya tried not to panic. Maybe everything was fine. But she wouldn't be able to relax until she knew for sure. She tried again only to go back to voicemail.

Freya and Hope went to Elijah's room to find his door open. "Elijah! We may have a situation!" She found a note on his bed.

 _Gone out, will return in a few hours. Call if you need me._

Freya cursed. Why didn't he come see her first? Now she panicked. Freya wouldn't even have Elijah to help her. She possibly had to deal with not one, not two, but three strong vampires who were impulsive and dangerous on a good day. Add in a magical spell clouding their judgment? Two of the three were original vampires, the most feared beings on the planet, and Hope put some love spell on them.

"Okay." Freya ran her fingers through her hair. She looked at Hope.

"I'm sorry Auntie Freya." Hope repeated.

"I know you are." Freya shut her eyes so she could think. "First things first, you're going to Davina."

"What about mum?"

"Change of plans."

If Elijah walked under the mistlethyme he'd make a beeline for Hayley. Freya knew he still loved her. She was the woman he most desired. As for Niklaus...Freya needed to call Cami and give her a heads up. Hopefully Lucien's girl was halfway across the world. Freya didn't care about him going insane. The witch sighed. Somehow she would have to find a cure for the spell Hope cast. Her brothers needed to be cured before they burned New Orleans to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Cami was power walking to her apartment. In her rush to make it to the mall, she left her wallet and had to come back. When Cami unlocked her door, she was hit with the smell of arousal. The apartment was dark, but obviously someone had been in there moving things around. Her living room furniture was moved to the side.

"What the hell?" Cami armed herself with the nearest thing she could grab, which happened to be an umbrella. Nothing looked damaged, but this was still disturbing. Cami hadn't been gone long, who could do all of this in so little time?

"Camille."

Cami jumped and turned to see Klaus Mikaelson in her bedroom doorway. _I should have known_. "Klaus?" Cami tossed the umbrella aside.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon. I haven't finished setting up." Klaus' voice lilted more than usual with his accent.

"What is this?" Cami looked around.

"Me surprising you."

"It's...a hell of a surprise..." Klaus started walking towards her slowly. Cami raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done ages ago." Klaus took off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

Cami started feeling uneasy. " _Klaus_?"

"I want you." The desire in his voice was evident.

Cami backed away. What was going on? "Are you drunk?" her green eyes narrowed.

"Only on your beauty." Klaus vamp sped toward her. Cami felt her back hit a wall. She let out a gasp. Klaus put his hands on either side of her body, trapping her. His face was so close, but it wasn't flushed, nor did she smell alcohol. Yet there was a wild look in Klaus' eye that set off alarms in her head.

Klaus smiled at her. "Dear sweet Cami." He lightly ran his nose over her neck. Cami froze. "You have no idea how much you tempt me every time you're around." His voice dropped low. "The things I want to do to you..." Klaus lightly ran his fingers over her exposed collarbone, never breaking eye contact as he did so.

Cami grabbed his hand. "Where is this coming from?" Klaus turned her hand around and started kissing it. Cami's heart sped up when he lightly nipped at her wrist. Cami tried taking her hand out of his but it didn't budge. "Klaus you need to slow down."

"We've been too slow already." Klaus stopped his assault on Cami's hand and whined, "How long have we been dancing around this? Around our attraction to each other, our feelings?" Cami wanted to argue but couldn't. She was stopped by the intensity in his gaze. Klaus moved his head closer, his lips just grazing her right ear. "I should have taken you that night of Marcel's masquerade ball." Cami's mouth dropped open. They never talked about that night. Why was Klaus saying this _now_? Her mouth was unable to form words as Klaus continued. "Your body in that white dress...it hugged your every curve." Klaus ran his right hand down the side of Cami's torso.

"Klaus." Cami said firmly. Her body was trembling.

Klaus blinked, his blue eyes pleading. "I know you want me the way I want you Camille. We don't have to worry or be afraid. We can do what our bodies have been aching to do since that night." Klaus gripped the back of Cami's leg and hoisted it around his waist, holding it there. He pressed his pelvis into hers. They both let out moans. Cami shut her eyes and cursed herself, she shouldn't be enjoying this. Something was clearly off with Klaus and she wouldn't take advantage of him like this. She only wished her body would get on the same page as her brain. Klaus moved against her slowly, gently, causing moans to escape her body.

"Give in Camille. Say the word and I begin pleasuring you in every way I've dreamed, in any way you want. I will make love to your body so much you won't be able to walk for hours afterwards." Cami's legs trembled. Klaus started inching a hand up towards her core. Cami closed her eyes and bit down on her lip to stop the sounds from escaping. She hated how helpless her body was to his touch. Klaus ran his other hand through her hair and cupped her face.

"Open your eyes Camille." Cami's eyes obeyed like they had a mind of their own. Klaus' face was inches away from hers. She couldn't resist him any longer. Cami licked her lips and angled her mouth up towards his, closing her eyes again. She saw Klaus' smile as he did the same. Just when their mouths were about to connect, Cami's phone rang. The noise jolted Cami out of the moment.

"Don't answer it." Klaus begged, trailing kisses along her cheek.

"I need to. Excuse me." She pushed his arm away and nearly ran to her phone. Cami was embarrassed at how close she had been to giving in. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with _Klaus_? He normally wasn't like this. She needed to call Elijah and ask him what was going on. She answered her phone.

"Freya! You couldn't have called at a more perfect time." Cami fanned herself, attempting to calm her body down. "What am I doing?" She looked at Klaus, who leaned against a pole, somehow giving her puppy dog eyes and bed eyes at the same time. He began unbuttoning his shirt and Cami's eyes nearly popped out. She quickly looked away. "Uhh, nothing! Freya...is there something going on I need to know about? Ohh...no that actually makes _perfect_ sense." Cami quickly cast a glance at the original hybrid who was making himself comfortable on her sofa.

"Is Niklaus with you now?"

"Yup." Cami tried to keep the panic out of her voice. She worried he was listening in but decided he was too busy making sexual gestures at her. "What should I do? Try to ditch him?"

"No! That might set him off!" Freya sounded out of breath, like she was rushing somewhere. "Niklaus isn't in complete control right now. Try to keep him busy while I search for an antidote. Just humor him, act like you want what he wants, without giving him what he wants."

"I'll...try." Cami breathed. This was not how she saw her day going. "Keep me posted?"

"Of course. Be safe Cami."

Cami hung up and turned around to face the original horn dog grinning at her. _This will be interesting._

* * *

The bayou was quiet and serene. Hayley breathed in the humid air. She was stretched out on the cabin steps, expecting Freya's car to pull up at any moment. Jackson was inside making his famous eggnog. Hayley closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of nature. It made her feel so peaceful and calm. It was all interrupted by her ringing cell phone.

"Hello? Freya, I'm outside waiting for you now-what do you mean? Slow down! ... _What_? I'm gonna have a few words with Hope. I told her about doing things like this! Yeah I understand...you made a good call...shit are you sure?"

"Not completely." The frustration was plain in Freya's voice. "Elijah might not be affected. Klaus definitely is, he's with Cami right now."

"Is she okay?"

"She sounded a little winded and alarmed but not in danger. I don't think Niklaus would hurt her."

"Neither do I but this isn't regular Klaus, he may hurt her by accident. I'm going to go help her." Hayley stood up.

"If Elijah finds you-"

"Listen Freya...things between me and Elijah are sorta rocky. I highly doubt I'm the one he desires right now but if he pops up I'll ring you."

After telling Jack Hope was with Davina and she needed to handle some business (he didn't need to know the truth, no use worrying him), Hayley took off. She ran through the forest making a beeline for Cami's apartment. At least she was until she slammed into something that knocked her off balance. Hayley almost fell, until she felt strong arms grabbing her waist and turning her around.

"Elijah!" Hayley said, breathing hard.

"Hayley, it does seem that forests are our places for breathless encounters." He grinned at her.

Hayley smiled at the memory of their first hug. She was in his arms now, and reluctantly moved away. "Freya's looking for you. She needs help and-"

"Shhh." Elijah placed a finger on Hayley's mouth. She looked down at it, cross eyed. "There's only one thing I'm interested in right now, and that's you."

Only then did Hayley see the desire in Elijah's eyes. In spite of herself Hayley felt her body reacting. She removed his finger and he licked it.

"A small taste." He said, when he finished. "No worries, I plan to have a full course meal." He moved toward her but Hayley sped to the side, evading him.

"Elijah," Hayley swallowed. "You're not yourself. Hope did some witchy voodoo that's controlling you."

"You control me." Elijah said. "Your every movement captivates me."

"Captivate this." Hayley sped away. She was not prepared to deal with this. _Whatever Elijah says its not him, it's the spell_ she told herself, ignoring the parts of her that wanted it to be true.

"Stop running Hayley."

She didn't. Running was what Hayley was best at. Ever since she was a child and she ran away from home, hopping from place to place. Always on the move, never settling down or forming attachments. Her feelings for Elijah were something she didn't run from, initially. _He_ was the one constantly pushing her away and not giving in. When they finally kissed and she was in his arms...Hayley never felt safer. Then everything got complicated. Now she's married to Jackson with a pack to run.

Hayley's hybrid ears were working overtime. She stopped. Nothing. Hayley put her hands on her hips.

 _That was too easy._

By the time she heard the movement, it was too late. Elijah grabbed her, speeding them to the nearest tree. Elijah's front pressed into her back. His hands gripped her hips, holding her against him. Hayley struggled but it wasn't much use.

"Do you remember what this felt like?" Elijah growled into her ear. He gave her a quick thrust for emphasis.

Hayley cried out. "Elijah." It wasn't right for her to be enjoying this. She needed him to stop but she wanted him to keep going.

He moved some hair off of her neck. "Just answer the question." He placed hot kisses down the side of her neck. "Do you remember? That night in the cabin, all of the different ways we took each other over and over and over again?"

"Of course I do." Hayley closed her eyes. That had been the best sex of her life.

"Do you want to experience it again? Because you can." He flipped Hayley around and pinned her arms above her. Hayley looked away from his lust filled gaze."I think of that night every day. Your legs wrapped around my waist...how we took turns riding each other. I'm surprised our screams didn't wake up Hope." He pulled her pelvis to his.

Hayley's body arched against him, remembering how Elijah brought it to life years ago. "See, I knew it. Your body craves mine the way mine craves yours." Hayley felt Elijah's hardness through his dress pants.

She pushed him away and put some distance between them. "I'm sorry Elijah. You're not yourself." Elijah laughed. "I'm happily married to Jackson."

Elijah tut tutted. "If memory serves you were happily engaged to Jackson when we first had sex."

Shame burned throughout Hayley's body. "That's in the past."

"The act, maybe. However our feelings for each other are very much present. I hear it Hayley." He took a slow step towards her. She wanted to move but his stare froze her in place. "The way your body is calling out to mine, the quickening of your pulse at my nearness." Elijah paused and sniffed the air. "I can smell the arousal between your legs." Hayley's legs quivered at the sound of his voice. Elijah circled her now. "We're out here, all alone in the forest. No one to hear our pants and moans as we give each other one orgasm after the other." He stood behind her now, caressing her back. "I'm yours for the taking. No one has to know, what are you waiting for?" Elijah held out his hands.

Hayley straightened. "Nothing." She turned around smirking. "You're right. I'm tired of running." Hayley ran her hands through his hair. Elijah grinned. "Let me tell you _exactly_ what I want." she whispered, bringing his head close.

Elijah chuckled and grabbed her butt, pulling her to him. "Don't hold back."

"I won't." Hayley rubbed her lips together. She hovered her lips over his ear, sucked on it, and snapped his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Freya scrambled through the Quarter. After she called Hayley and Cami she started her search in earnest. Marcel was in Lafayette, so she called Vincent who reluctantly called in some favors with the nine covens. The bad news was no one knew how to cure mistlethyme.

"Growing mistlethyme has been banned in New Orleans for decades." Vincent explained. "The amount of people using it got out of control. Too many people dying with no explanations. Tourism was starting to die down the more news got out about New Orleans' plants making people go crazy. Mistlethyme's an ancient plant. Only the elders knew about it." Vincent paused. "How did you manage to grow some?"

 _Hope found it in her grandmother's grimoire_. "It doesn't matter."

"Who's under mistlethyme's spell? Is it your siblings?"

Freya bit her lip, unable to think of a believable lie. "Vincent please. I appreciate you helping me."

"Your brother's are out there under the influence of _mistlethyme?_ They're psychotic on a good day! Do you know how much hell they could cause-"

"I am well aware!" Freya rubbed her temples. "All I'm asking is you give me time, until the end of the day. If the spell isn't broken then you can alert the witch elders to come up with a solution."

Vincent sighed deeply on the other end of the phone. "Fine, you have until sundown. Consider it my Christmas present to you.."

Freya checked her watch. That only gave her a few more hours. "But-"

"If I were you I'd hurry. The longer the spell holds the stronger and crazier it gets." With that note of positivity, he hung up.

Freya didn't have time to waste being annoyed. _Speaking of,_ she checked her watch again. It was almost time...

"Frey Frey!"

Freya rolled her shoulders back and looked at the bane of her existence. Karma was a bitch. Freya told the universe she didn't care about Lucien being under the spell so of _course_ it turned out that she was the object of his affection. Lucien had been following her around like a lost puppy. She snapped his neck three times already. But that only seemed to make him more determined.

"You should stop this ridiculous quest and relax. Come join me for lunch."

She plastered a fake smile on her face. "I'll have to pass, _Lu_."

He rubbed her shoulders. "You've given me a nickname. I love it. It's like we're married already!"

"I feel the lack of happiness." Freya said dryly.

"Only because there's been a lack of sex." Lucien pointed at her and grinned. "You have to spice up the relationship."

Freya started walking away from him. Of course it was nothing for him to catch up. She glared at him. "There is no relationship! I have a deadline and two originals to cure."

"You'd move a lot quicker if you let me do the running."

Freya stopped and looked at him. She hated that he had a good idea that she didn't think of. She crossed her arms. "What's your price?"

"I get to have you in my arms love, that's payment enough."

Freya glared at him but knew time was precious. "If I feel wandering hands I'll stake you myself."

"I love it when you talk dirty." Lucien scooped her up and Freya tried to ignore feeling his muscles. She looked at him, his brown eyes gazing into her green ones. "Frey..."

"Yes?" His eyes looked so bright and warm when the light hit them.

"What's our destination, love?"

Freya snapped out of it. "Oh, um Cami's dark objects room. Then the compound." Lucien smirked. "What?"

"I hear your heartbeat racing." He said in a sing song voice. "Trust, I can make it go a _whole_ lot faster..."

"Lucien!"

"Alright off we go."

He held her tightly as he sped off. Freya buried her face in his chest to avoid the wind on her face. She thought she heard a low rumble in Lucien's chest. Was he laughing? Freya groaned mentally and wondered if Cami and Hayley were having this much trouble with her brothers.

* * *

Cami walked through the mall with an extra bounce in her step. This was something she never experienced before. When she went to the mall she was on a budget. Now she was at the mall with Klaus, who would probably give the whole damn thing to her if she asked.

After hanging up with Freya she convinced him to go out with her. It didn't take much to get him to tag along. Cami had reservations about taking Klaus out in public in his current state but so far it was going well. All she had to do was keep his attention on her which took no effort at all. Klaus kept his eyes on her, which was unnerving but Cami tried to ignore it. If she glanced at a pair of shoes for more than three seconds Klaus bought them. If she mentioned how lovely a jacket was he was putting it on her before she could finish the sentence. Cami couldn't compliment a piece of jewelry without Klaus getting it for her. Everything he bought was sent back to her apartment.

Cami swore that as soon as the spell was broken she'd return everything he bought. Still, it didn't feel right using Klaus like this. On the other hand, being able to get whatever you want had a way of perking you up. No wonder Rebekah was always so cheery. Speaking of hands, Klaus hadn't let hers go since she got out of the car. He was attached to her hip.

 _So this is what having Klaus Mikaelson as a boyfriend is like. C_ ami didn't complain. It was better than him seducing her. Cami knew if he did it again she wouldn't be able to resist. Cami kept checking her phone periodically but Freya hadn't made any progress. At the food court Klaus kept staring at her while she ate (with one hand).

"Klaus you can take a break." Cami chewed her food. "I hardly look like a beauty queen while I'm stuffing my face."

"I like watching your lips move." He stated simply. "I plan on getting in on the action soon."

Suddenly it was hard for Cami to swallow. She sucked her drink from a straw but now Klaus was staring at her tongue. "I'm not hungry anymore." She declared, pushing her food away.

"Really? I'm ravenous." Cami thought Klaus was talking about needing blood but the look in his eyes suggested something else all together. His thumb began circling Cami's hand sensually.

Cami's heart sped up. Did he have to make everything sexual? Did her body have to react happily to everything sexual he mentioned? Did mistlethyme have to make everyone so damn horny?

Klaus scooted his chair towards Cami and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Don't I get a thank you kiss for the shopping spree?" He asked, running a finger over her lips. Cami's tongue danced in her mouth. Klaus placed Cami's hand over his penis, stroking it. Her eyes widened. "Can you feel how much I want to be thanked?"

Cami snatched her hand off Klaus' lap, not believing his audacity. "Klaus!"

"Didn't like what you felt?" He teased lightly, eyebrows raised.

"It's not _that_..." Cami didn't consider herself a prude. When she was in a relationship she didn't mind pda but she drew the line at public handjobs. She looked around, praying no one saw.

Some young men at another table were looking at her. One winked and gave Cami a flirty look. Cami felt coolness where Klaus once was. Cami's eyes found him at the men's table. Klaus was twisting the arm of the man who winked at her. The man screamed in agony. Cami ran over to them.

"Were you looking at my lady, mate?" Klaus gritted out.

"N-n-no man!"

Klaus pressed the mans face hard against the table. "Don't lie to me!"

"Klaus! It's fine. My honor doesn't need defending I swear!" The man's face was getting redder by the second. Thankfully Cami hadn't heard any bones break.

Klaus hybrid eyes began to glow and the other men backed up. He didn't loosen his grip. Cami remembered what Freya said: _act like you want what he wants_

"Klaus!" She grabbed his free arm and latched onto it. "Baby, please stop, really. He didn't mean any harm." Cami rested her head on Klaus arm and rubbed it affectionately. He looked at her, trying to gauge her intentions. Cami simply looked back, her eyes open praying she was believable.

Klaus released the man but she didn't let his arm go. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, and Cami did the same. As they walked away Klaus looked back at the table and bared his fangs but Cami focused on moving him further away. She felt his eyes on her and she looked up at him.

"What?"

Klaus smiled, "I like when you call me 'baby'." Cami moaned into his sleeve. She hoped he wouldn't comment on that. The last man she called baby was her ex. Klaus looked amused. "Now I have to come up with a nickname for you."

"No, you don't." Cami hated pet names.

"If you call me baby I can call you..." A thoughtful expression came to his face.

"Camille."

"You hate being called Camille."

"Not when you do it." Klaus stopped and looked at her. Cami shrugged. "I like when you say my name." She gave him a genuine smile.

Then Cami felt afraid. That was wrong. She wasn't acting, she was being completely honest with him. And if she were honest with herself she'd admit she wasn't acting this whole time. After all, it was easy get into a role when you weren't acting at all.

Klaus whispered into her ear. "If you like hearing me say your name wait until we get out of here."

Cami playfully moved away and of course he followed. Klaus' blue eyes were teasing. "Camiille Camille Camille _Camille_."

As he said it the last time he pulled her against him, tickling her stomach. Cami laughed then stopped when she felt his growing erection against her lower back. Cami was really starting to admire the restraint normal Klaus showed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. Cami reached her hand over her shoulder and played in Klaus' thick hair, smiling. She always wanted to play in his hair.

Then Cami saw a photo booth near a resting area. "I haven't been in one of those since I was a teenager." That was all Klaus needed to hear. He dragged her towards it."Klaus we're too big to sit in that thing."

Klaus got in and sat down. "Then you'll have to sit on Santa Klaus' lap."

Cami made a face, shaking her head. "You did not just make that joke."

"C'mere _baby."_ Cami laughed at how odd it was to hear him say that. He pulled her down onto him. "Smile for the camera, love." Instead Cami made a goofy face. "Or...do that."

When they were finished Klaus stuffed them into his pocket and they continued walking. Cami saw a necklace in a store window. "That's gorgeous."

The saleswoman beckoned her in. At Klaus' urging they entered. The saleswoman took the necklace out of the case. It was simple yet elegant, an orb with a gold letter shimmering in the middle. Little diamonds surrounded the orb. "It's part of our latest collection."

"Is there one with a 'C'?" Klaus asked. The lady brought it out and placed it around Cami's neck. "It matches your eyes." Klaus said.

Cami beamed, then her face fell. She couldn't get this. It was something she actually wanted, she'd be too tempted not to return this. "I don't want it."

"You're a terrible liar." Klaus unlatched the necklace and gave it to the woman. "Ring it up."

When the lady told the price Cami nearly fainted. " _A thousand dollars_?" Klaus merely slid his credit card across the counter. Cami's hand slapped down, stopping it. "Klaus, that's more than double my rent. I'm not letting you pay for this."

"You want it." He argued.

 _That's the problem_. So far Cami hadn't been attached to anything else he bought her. Not only was this the most expensive item but she loved it.

"I want a lot of things I don't have. This is nothing in comparison." Cami insisted. Klaus rolled his eyes and easily moved her hand.

"It's Christmas Camille." He said when he saw her scowl. He handed her the jewelry box. "Do you want to put it on?"

"No. Just send it home." She left the store. Cami knew if she put that necklace on again she wouldn't take it off.

When Klaus met her outside and grabbed her hand she fixed him with a fierce gaze. "I'm buying you something."

Even a cursed Klaus knew when Cami meant business. He simply nodded and let her take the lead. Cami needed to do something to lessen the guilt she felt. She ended up buying him a carved wooden necklace. It was slightly bigger than the ones he wore. A simple K with _Cami_ inscribed on the back. Once it's inscribed it can't be returned but Cami didn't mind. She needed to give Klaus another Christmas gift anyway and it still didn't cost a third of that necklace.

"Thank you." Klaus said, putting it on. "If only you were wearing yours."

Cami ignored him and walked ahead of him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to slow her roll. "Now that we've gotten all your shopping done-"

The mall intercom came on, announcing it's early closing because of Christmas Eve.

 _Oh no._ Cami checked her phone. The last text from Freya read: _working on it._

Klaus wrapped his arms around her and grinned. "Now I can properly show you my thanks."

Before Cami could come up with another excuse for delay, he whisked them away.

* * *

For the past few hours, Hayley had been playing a game of hide and seek with Elijah, which was about as hard as it sounds. Thanks to Jackson, Hayley knew every inch of the bayou. She led Elijah on a chase, zigagging, crisscrossing, doubling back, and yet he was still able to find her. It was ridiculous. She jumped up into a tree.

Hayley wasn't tired, not physically. Hayley knew Elijah was toying with her which was fine because she was toying with him. She was waiting for Freya to tell her she found a cure but so far nothing. Hayley didn't mind playing keep a way. It was easier than Elijah talking about their past sexual encounters.

She looked down, hearing branches snap below her. Hayley relaxed, it was just a fox. She waited then hopped down, wondering if she should be worried. Hayley needed to keep Elijah on her radar. Maybe he finally gave up?

"Hayley." Elijah stood over her that smile plastered on his face. He sat next to her and caressed her arm. "Are you done running?"

"I am."

"Will this end with my neck snapped?"

"No." Hayley stood. "You desire to give me what I want, right?" Elijah nodded. "I want to fight." Hayley wanted to get her frustration out of her system and if Elijah wanted to be a practice dummy then that was fine with her.

"Why?" He trailed his fingers against the back of her calves.

"You never offered to teach me how to fight, like you did Gia."

"You're jealous?" The satisfaction was plain in his tone. "Do you now see what it's like seeing you with Jake all of the time?" Hayley kicked him, and he caught her foot.

Elijah hit the back of her knee, making her lose her balance and fall on her back. Hayley did a kip up. Elijah stood and rolled his sleeves up. They each studied their opponent, circling each other.

"You want it rough?" Elijah asked. Hayley lifted her chin up in defiance. "So be it."

He charged at her and Hayley braced herself, only for him to change direction at the last second. Her foot shot out in it's signature high kick but she was too slow. Elijah punched at her side, causing her to lean over. He flipped Hayley over his shoulder and she fell with a thud. Hayley rolled out of the way, panting hard.

Elijah's triumphant grin remained on his face. He wasn't even breathing hard. That made Hayley lash out harder. Her moves were reckless and unorganized. Elijah was able to deflect every hit. Hayley got him once with a kick to the chest. He stumbled back and she used that moment to jump back in a tree. As soon as her feet touched the branch Elijah was already there. She barely dodged his first fist. Hayley wobbled on the branch then centered herself.

Elijah cocked his head to the side. "This will be different."

They continued their dangerous dance, moving back and forth on the branch. Elijah never lost his balance or his footing. It was just like he was fighting on even ground. Hayley knew he wasn't giving it his all. That made her angry, among other things. Hayley wanted to use this time to get all of her frustration out, but the longer it drug out the more her anger burned.

She yelled and charged him. Elijah side stepped and Hayley saw the ground towards her. Just when her face was about to hit the ground it hovered. Elijah held her and then flipped her over. He knelt down over her.

"Do you concede?"

"No!" She punched him and he caught her fist, forcing her arm back to the ground.

"So much energy." Elijah said. "Save some for our next rigorous activity."

Hayley screamed and pulled him down to her, she used her legs to toss him over her but he grabbed them. They rolled and their positions reversed.

"Not fun when you're in the bottom position." Her breaths were laborious.

Elijah chuckled. "Who said I don't like being in the bottom position?" He grabbed her butt and rolled them over again. "Although if I remember correctly I rode you first last time."

"Enough!" Hayley pushed him away and surprisingly he got off of her.

"Good. Now we can get on-" Elijah moved towards her but Hayley grabbed a nice and thick branch off of the ground. She held it out as a warning. After a few tense seconds Hayley tried to run but Elijah blocked her escape. They did this dance five more times before Hayley swung the branch at him. Elijah caught it with his hand and snapped it in two. "I just want to be with you Hayley."

"WHY?!" Hayley screamed. Elijah stepped back. She rushed at him and punched at his chest with every word. "Why do you keep loving me Elijah? Why can't you let me go? I've moved on!"

Elijah caught her hand and vamp sped them to a tree. Hayley's back was numb as she braced herself against it. Elijah took his hand and caressed her left cheek. He slowly leaned down towards her mouth, the look in his eye made Hayley stop fighting. She relaxed and closed her eyes, welcoming the kiss. Elijah stopped.

"My my, is this the new definition of 'moving on'?" He stepped back and Hayley's face burned with shame. She couldn't look at him. "It's hard to stop loving someone when you know they feel the same." Hayley's face softened. "If I truly believed you no longer loved me I would be able to move on. You aren't mad because I love you Hayley, you're mad at yourself for still loving me."

The truth stung. Hayley pushed her hair behind her ear. "Elijah-"

"You have everything you want. Your daughter, a loving husband, the pack you've searched for your whole life. Yet you're unsatisfied." Hayley pleaded with her eyes for Elijah to stop but the barrage of words kept coming. "Hayley, Hayley, Hayley. You've deluded yourself into thinking you're truly happy." Elijah laughed and held out his hands. "And it works! Except when I'm around!" He dropped his hands and his voice. "Which is why you avoid me at every turn. Because that's when you remember your feelings for me. You probably remember when I'm away as well. I'm not responsible for the desires of your heart, _queen_." Elijah sped to her, forcing her chin up so she looked at him. Hayley tried to move his hand but it didn't budge. "Don't be mad because I voice your inner thoughts you try to push down." Elijah's voice became an angry growl. "You may love Jackson but you love me more and we both know it. Tell me," Elijah turned her head to the side and whispered hotly, "How many times have you imagined me while you're in his arms? How many times have you fantasized it was me touching your body at night instead of him?"

Hayley elbowed him in the chest. Elijah took it then sped to the side. "You deny yourself Hayley! I'm only asking you to give in and give yourself what you truly want. I give myself to you. Any way you want me I'm yours. Please stop this pathetic charade everyone sees through."

Hayley blinked back hot tears. She tried to tell herself that this wasn't really Elijah. That didn't numb the pain his words caused. "No." She said quietly, taking a step towards him. "I do still love you." Elijah's face lit up. "But I still have a family, a pack. My love for Jackson is real and i won't betray him."

Elijah's face remained triumphant. He had gotten the confession he wanted. "Your pack?" He scoffed. "Those wolves have been dropping dead like flies since you returned. If it's not a curse, it's poachers, disunity and betrayal in the pack, and a curse again." Elijah shook his head and started pacing. "These pesky wolves have always come between us. That mutt Jackson is the worst of them all." Hayley watched Elijah, worried. He stopped pacing, as if a thought came to him. "The only way you'll truly be freed from this sham of loyalty is if they are eliminated."

"Elijah!" Hayley started towards him but Elijah beat her, crushing her in a hug. He stroked her hair lovingly. "Don't worry, my love."

Elijah vamp sped them to a tree, and Hayley cried out as a branch pierced her stomach. Elijah twisted the branch back into the tree, keeping Hayley trapped. He took more branches and did the same to her arms, pinning her down. "I'll free you from this responsibility." He cupped her face as she shook her head. Elijah's eyes were wild like a maniac's.

"Elijah please don't do this!" Hayley struggled to speak in between the sobs of pain. Elijah patted her body and found her phone. He crushed it in his hands, tossing the now useless technology on the forest floor

He kissed tilted her head up and kissed her on the mouth, covering up her moans. "I'll have you all to myself. Then we can be together like we both want, you'll see." He vanished.

Hayley struggled to move, spitting out blood. "Elijah no! I'm begging you! Please!" Hayley cried out in agony but got no response. She was out in the bayou alone, her words lost in the cold wind.


	4. Chapter 4

"Drink this."

Lucien opened his mouth and downed yet another concoction Freya made. He gagged and coughed. She looked at him eagerly. "Well?"

When he faced her again, silent, Freya felt her hopes rise. Then the puppy dog eyes and giddy disposition returned.

"You're still beautiful." Lucien crooned.

Freya slammed her hands down on the table and pushed everything off of it. She let out a long stream of expletives as she hurled things around in way that reminded Lucien of his sire. Instead of commenting, he checked out her legs and ass whenever she bent over to hurl something, feeling satisfied.

"Why can't I fix this?!" Freya yelled. "All I wanted was one drama free Christmas." She held up her index finger as she looked at Lucien. "One! One where there was no bad blood, betrayals, ancient prophecy, or some old enemy my brothers made trying to destroy us! Why can't I get that one simple thing? If I'm not cleaning up a mess Hope's made, I'm playing referee for my siblings. If I'm not playing resident witch or nanny I'm cleaning up the house, trying to make sure it runs smoothly and should I _dare_ go out bar hopping I'm always rung on the phone to do some favor. If I dare bring a man home he's swiftly scared off by my homicidal brother Niklaus or threatened to be dessert by Elijah. AM I THE ONLY SANE PERSON IN THIS FAMILY?"

"Looks like you're losing that title by the minute." Lucien mumbled. Freya glared at him and he held up his hands in surrender. "Not judging, I like a little psycho in my girls. It excites me." Lucien patted his crotch.

Freya wanted to snap his neck but didn't. Lucien had been the perfect guinea pig, downing every remedy she conjured. Freya was losing it. Vincent's deadline was swiftly approaching and she was out of options. Nothing in Cami's catalog helped, Davina hadn't come up with anything, and Marcel still wasn't answering his phone.

Freya couldn't muster up the energy to roll her eyes. She sank to the floor in defeat. Cami and Hayley were dealing with out of control vampires and she was stuck with one. The family was counting on her and she was powerless. Years with Dahlia and she never encountered mistlethyme. "What was the point of having a millennia of life ripped away if you're defeated by a plant?"

Freya's agitation was at an all time high. At sundown, Vincent would call the witch elders who would be all too eager to go after her brothers. The witches wouldn't care how they solved the problem. They had been waiting for a chance to attack the Mikaelsons.

Freya buried her head in her hands. "I'm such a failure." She couldn't help it, she started crying.

Lucien joined her on the floor and wrapped his arms around her. "There there, Frey. It'll be alright."

"No it won't! Who knows what Niklaus and Elijah are up to? I told Hayley and Cami to keep them busy, which puts them in danger. They're waiting on me to cure my brothers and I can't! I'm the oldest sibling, this family is my responsibility."

Lucien wiped away Freya's tears with his thumb. "It's not your fault, it's Hope's! I could go make her suffer for it if you wish." His facial expression made Freya laugh for the first time that day. "I'm serious."

"I know." Freya wiped her eyes, laughing. "Please don't. I want you to stay with me." She meant it. As annoying as Lucien had been, it was nice having someone with her through this. He had been her personal vampire taxi, assistant, and now her sounding board. "I still take the blame. I should have known better than to rattle off my to do list to Hope. She loves to be helpful. Then I left out the grimoir? That's a recipe for disaster. No, I need to fix this."

"You know, I admire your devotion to your family." Freya raised her eyebrows, questioning if Lucien was serious. "It's true. I was separated from my family as a child. I barely remember them. After I turned, your siblings ensured I lost a century of my life. I know that's no millennia," Freya gave him a shoulder bump, "But it's still time lost. By the time I was free and wanted to find them, they were all dead."

Freya felt sympathetic towards Lucien. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be, you weren't around. I'll always harbour resentment towards your siblings for that. But not you," Lucien looked at Freya, smiling. "Who knew I could become so enamored with a Mikaelson sibling?"

"You didn't like Rebekah?"

"Beautiful, but not my type." Lucien's brown eyes fell to Freya's mouth. She looked away. "When was the last time you had sex?"

Freya's smile was replaced with a frown. Just when we were having a moment. She tried to get up, but Lucien held her hand, pulling her back down.

"Wait, I'm simply curious! You seem so tense. You need some unwinding. If you ever decide to treat yourself to some loving-"

Freya bristled, "That's none of your business!"

How was she supposed to get any in when she couldn't bring a man home without them being threatened? If she stayed away too long her paranoid, overprotective brothers would start a search party. Lucien's nearness wasn't helping Freya relax. She could smell his aftershave, it was intoxicating to her senses. This wasn't the first time today she found herself attracted to the former stable boy.

"I found them eventually." Lucien's voice broke Freya out of her thoughts. "My family, that is. Their descendants anyway. i'm a generous financial benefactor who remains anonymous."

Freya knew they needed to get back to finding the cure but she was intrigued by Lucien's story. "Why are you telling me this? So I won't see you as a monster?"

"So you won't look on me with pity." Lucien's gaze was steady.

Freya fought the heat rising in her cheeks. "I would never."

Lucien chuckled. "Good. The only relatively pitiful thing about me is longing for the affections of a woman who hates me."

"I don't hate you." Freya sighed.

Lucien smiled. "Progress. I don't hate you either." He squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, Lu. For sticking with me today. I know you're under a spell but you still helped." Freya looked at him. Lucien looked delighted and pushed her hair behind her ear. Freya looked at his lips. _What the hell, he probably won't remember this anyway._

Lucien's smile widened as Freya leaned forward, placing a kiss on his lips. He opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Freya heard herself groan. She was surprised at how good of a kisser he was. When was the last time she'd been kissed like this? Freya placed one small, chaste kiss on Lucien's lips before moving her face back.

Freya stood. "We've wasted enough time." She faced the table, ready to try again. "Okay, I have an hour until Vincent's deadline. There has to be something we haven't thought of..."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Freya turned around to find Lucien rubbing the back of his head. "What am I still doing here? I left hours ago." Lucien's eyes flitted across the room, settling on Freya. "I trust you have an explanation."

Freya was shocked. She ran over to Lucien and grabbed his face. "Lucien, tell me the last thing you remember."

"Leaving the compound." He frowned. "I was right behind Nik and...that's it."

Freya nearly kissed him again. Instead, she released him and let out a squeal. A kiss breaks the spell! She felt idiotic for not thinking of it before.

"Freya," Lucien was still puzzled. "What's going on?" He licked his lips. "Why do my lips taste like strawberries?"

Freya was already grabbing her phone and dialing Hayley. "I'll explain later." She promised. _Well, maybe not the second question._

* * *

Imagine a teenage boy. Imagine he has enhanced strength, hearing, and speed. Now imagine his naturally high level of horniness infinitely magnified. For the moment, you are the object of his affection and his desire is unrelenting. That's what Cami was dealing with; Except Klaus was a grown man, although she couldn't tell at the moment.

After whisking her away from the mall, Klaus brought them to a nice hotel suite. Cami wished she had time to take in the expensive room and the view but Klaus walked them over to the bed, laying her on it. He stood over her, taking off his jacked and shoes, then climbed onto the bed, tugging at her clothes.

"Wait, wait." Cami said, sitting up. A look of impatience crossed the hybrid's face but he listened. "I need to get reoriented."

"Are you oriented yet?" The look on Klaus' face scared Cami. He looked ready to devour her. It was thrilling and terrifying. Klaus took off his shirt and licked his lips. Cami felt her panties dampen. Crap, how could her body betray her?

Klaus smiled. "I can smell you're ready for me."

That damn vampire nose. Cami swore she'd appreciate normal Klaus as soon as he was back. An idea came to her.

"That's the problem." Cami said, getting up waling away from the bed, formulating a plan as she moved.

Klaus sat up, watching her. "What's wrong, love?"

" _This_!" Cami pointed to him and then to herself. "You just want me for sex. I'm sorry, but that's not all I want from this relationship."Cami felt deja vu. She gave the same speech to her high school boyfriend who kept pressuring her.

"Of course that's not all I want from you." Klaus said. "Why do you think I spent ours in the mall shopping with you?"

Cami put her hands on her hips. "So you think I can be bought with clothes and jewelry?"

Klaus looked so hurt Cami almost felt bad. "No! No! Of course I don't, I only meant-"

"I'm sorry." Cami turned on the dramatics. "That's just how I feel, and it hurts." Klaus opened his mouth but Cami cut him off. "I don't understand what else you can want from me. You're an immortal hybrid and I'm some regular human. What could you possibly see in me? How do I know you won't move onto some other human that tickles your fancy? What if it doesn't work out between us? Will we still be friends or will you shut me out? I want to feel secure with you and I don't."

Klaus walked over and hugged her. Cami started sniffling, praying she wasn't laying it on too thick. That speech wasn't a complete act. She inserted some of her real doubts about being with him. It felt good to let her insecurities out, even if it was to "not all there" Klaus.

As Klaus rubbed her back, Cami looked over his shoulder, scanning the room for her purse. Where was it? There, on the floor by the nightstand. It had been tossed down haphazardly, leaving some contents spilled out. Her phone was among them. Had Cami heard it ring? She could feel Klaus' boner against her thigh. _Any day now Freya_.

When Klaus finally released her he studied Cami's face. She was sure to make it forlorn. Klaus cupped her cheek. "I never want you to feel that way with me. I want every part of you, Camille. Mind, body, and soul. Your mind, Camille, is so intriguing. You understand me like no one else has in centuries." Klaus kissed her hands. "If it doesn't work out we'll be fine, because I'll want you in my life, even if it means you aren't my lover. Most of all, I want you to feel safe with me, Camille. You'll never truly grasp how much you mean to me. I want you any way I can have you."

Cami got lost in Klaus' eyes. In her heart she believed him, and wish this was the real Klaus making this declaration to her. _This isn't the real Klaus,_ she reminded herself. Klaus' hands ran down her arms, leaving a trial of goosebumps in their wake.

"As for the sex, I merely want to worship your body the way it deserves. It's an expression of how beautiful I find you." Klaus kissed the side of her mouth, her neck, down to the top of Cami's sweater. "Please let me show you..." he husked in between kisses. Cami hooked her fingers in Klaus' belt loops and pulled him closer as Klaus fumbled wit the bottom buttons on her sweater. Cami was putty in his hands. She couldn't resist any longer as Klaus backed them up to the bed.

"Wait." Cami commanded softly as she pushed him down.

Cami began playing with the buttons on her sweater. Klaus feasted on her with his eyes as she unbuttoned it all the way and shrugged it off, revealing a camisole. Cami took it off and tossed it behind her, leaving her torso bare except for her bright red bra. Klaus reached out and ran his hand down her smooth stomach, sending shivers all over her body. Klaus began trailing kisses up Cami's stomach. She discretely looked at the distance between her and her phone. _Not close enough_.

When Klaus' hand snakes around her back up to her bra, Cami stepped back and slightly to the left. "Not yet." She said in a sexy voice. Klaus obeyed, scooting over on the bed. Cami slowly brought her hands down to the top of her jeans, then smirked as she bent over to take off her shoes and socks.

"You tease." Klaus growled as he removed his own pants.

Cami moved over again, feeling her phone against her left pinky toe. As she unbuttoned her jeans, she let her toes feel around for the home button on her phone. Cami slowly peeled off her jeans, then let them drop. Her toes pressed the button and her home screen flashed. No new messages or missed calls. _Now what?_ She was half naked in front of Klaus and all out of ideas.

Klaus' eyes were ravenous as he took her in. His mouth was slightly open, mesmerized by her beauty. Cami would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy being able to affect him so. Her little victory was over when Klaus pulled her down onto his lap. The moan Cami let out from the contact was not a part of her act.

"Finally." Klaus whispered into the space between Cami's breasts. His breath tickled her but she dare not move. Klaus ran his hands over her body like he didn't know where to start. Klaus rolled over so Cami was beneath him.

"Klaus-" Cami gasped, her brain scrambling.

"Don't worry." Klaus' eyes were everywhere at one. "I'll restrain myself, I won't hurt you."His blue eyes flashed black and yellow.

 _Oh my god he has no control._ Then they were back to blue. Klaus began leaving long kisses on Cami's exposed chest, and one hand trailed up her thigh. Klaus pushed his hands under Cami's bra, brushing his fingertips over her nipples, making Cami moan. Her own voice was foreign to her as Klaus elicited sounds from her body. Cami was too far to turn back, and at the moment she didn't care. Cami wrapped her legs around his waist, enjoying feeling Klaus between her legs. She threw her head back as she kissed his way up her neck.

"Beautiful, beautiful, you're so beautiful." He whispered between kisses.

Klaus stopped. They looked at each other, breathing heavily. Cami never felt more safe or at home than at that moment. This was where she belonged. Cami ran her fingers through Klaus' hair and he smiled.

"You like that?" She teased softly.

"Oh yeah." Klaus pressed his pelvis into hers and they both closed their eyes at the feeling. "You like that?" he whispered. Cami found herself unable to speak. At the moment, only their underwear separated them. Cami wanted them gone.

When they both opened their eyes, understanding passed between them. This was it. They were ready, no regrets, no going back. Klaus shifted his body and leaned towards Cami's face, she closed her eyes and-

Cami's phone rang, snapping her out of the moment. Cami tried to get up but Klaus pinned her down. "No, not again. Not _now_."

Cami cupped his face. "Please? I promise after this I'm all yours." She placed his hand over her heart, which she knew was unnecessary but his palm felt so good on her clothed breast. "I promise." Cami said, looking into his eyes." Klaus cupped the unexposed breast in his hand, running a thumb over it. Cami trembled. She grabbed her phone and sat on the edge of the bed. _This better be Freya._

It was. _Yes_! Cami cheered, although parts of her complained. "Freya tell me you found the cure."

"I did?"

"Great! Should I meet you?" Klaus sat behind Cami, planting lingering kisses on her back. Cami's eyes shut, she didn't hear Freya's next words. "I'm sorry could you say that again?" Klaus moved a bra strap off her shoulder and placed kisses there.

" _You're_ the cure Cami! A kiss from the person they desire breaks the spell!"

"Mhmmmmm."

"Cami?"

"I'm still listening." Klaus cupped Cami's breasts and massaged them. Her breath hitched.

Freya's voice was skeptical. " _What_ are you doing?!"

"Huh? Uhhh nothing!' Cami tried to control her breathing. She put her free hand over Klaus' to stop him but he didn't. "Have you told Hayley?"

"She's not answering me. I'm worried Cami. Once you break the spell, catch Niklaus up. We may need him to stop Elijah if Hayley's in danger."

That snapped Cami out of her spell. After Freya hung up, Cami looked over her shoulder at Klaus.

He grinned wolfishly. "Are you ready to continue?"

"You never stopped." Cami tried to sound angry but failed.

The lustful gaze in Klaus' eye helped Cami stop. This was over before it began, which was a good thing Cami wanted Klaus, but she wanted normal Klaus. This wasn't him.

Cami leaned over and kissed him, holding his face in her hands. Klaus responded, coaxing her mouth open. As their tongues danced, Cami felt herself moving. Her back was on the mattress again. She kissed Klaus with every fiber of her being, knowing she'd never get the chance again. Cami tried to take in and enjoy every moment of the kiss, putting her hands everywhere she could. Cami committed everything to memory. The way Klaus pulled her against him, how good it felt when their skin touched, the places he put his hands. Cami counted to ten then forced herself to break the kiss.

Cami slowly let her head fall back onto the pillow. Her breathing was heavy as she studied Klaus hovering above her. His eyes were closed. Moments later when he opened them he grinned at her, running a hand along her jawline. Cami was worried the the kiss didn't work until she saw something click in Klaus' mind. Confusion took over his features.

"Camille?"

Cami blushed and shrugged. "Hi."

Klaus looked down, realizing the position they were in. "This...isn't a dream?"

"Afraid not." Cami held back a smile, enjoying his flustered state.

Klaus quickly climbed off of Cami, starting several sentences but finishing none. "How? Wha-? Why?"

His eyes settled on her disheveled state. Cami tried to tame her hair while Klaus looked at his own appearance, taking in their lack of clothes. Cami got up and pulled on her pants, surprising herself at her lack of self consciousness. Klaus swallowed as he watched her. "What's happening?"

"Long story." Cami tossed Klaus his pants, and tried to hide her blushing face. "We need to get dressed." As they did she explained, "There was a spell that took over your mind. Elijah's under it too. We need to help find him before he hurts someone."

Klaus pulled his shirt over his head. "What _exactly_ are the effects of this spell?" He cast a glance at the messed up bed. His eyes fell to Cami's swollen lips, and he touched his own, almost smiling.

"It doesn't matter." Cami turned away from the gleam in his eye. "Right now we need to find Elijah and Hayley." Klaus looked ready to argue but didn't.

They left, but not before Klaus assured Cami with his gaze that the subject wasn't dropped.

* * *

As an original vampire, Elijah was the perfect predator. His preference was to sneak up on his prey and watch as fear and the inevitability of death came over them, but today he opted for another tactic. He never liked wolves.

"Wolves, you ugly overgrown dogs." Elijah called out as he strolled through their territory. "Show your faces. You're all well past your extermination date. The _noble_ species." Elijah's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Nothing more than swamp trash. Pathetic."

Elijah heard the sound of arrows whizzing through the air. He caught every one meant for his body. "How cute." Elijah snapped them in half. "Sneak attacks? Come out and face me like a warrior."

Jackson surfaced from behind a tree, bow and arrow in his hands. "I've been told you're not in your right mind. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't going to enjoy this."

"Are you aware your voice sounds like you have a mouth full of cotton balls?" Elijah drawled.

"I'm sorry, Elijah. Maybe if I shove a stick far enough up my ass I'll sound like you." Jackson notched an arrow. "Where's Hayley?"

"She's safe, don't worry." Elijah circled Jackson, who never lowered his bow. "I'll be sure to comfort her after you're gone."

"No matter what happens to me nothing will change the fact that she's my wife, and I'm her husband. That's one title the high and mighty Elijah Mikaelson can't claim."

"Not yet. I'm so happy you're the first mutt I encountered." Elijah smiled coldly. "You'll be the first to die."

Jackson shot the arrow but Elijah dodged it. He wrenched the bow out of Jackson's hand and struck him in the face with it, sending the alpha reeling.

"That's right Jackson, on the ground where filth belongs."

Jackson attacked Elijah and they wrestled. Elijah tossed Jackson into a tree, but not before Jackson sank his fangs into Elijah's arm. He wiped the blood from his mouth.

Elijah looked at the werewolf bite, the disgust on his face was plain. "Enough of this." He put his foot on Jackson's throat. The alpha choked. "Would you rather your heart ripped out or decapitation?" Elijah increased the pressure of his foot, causing Jackson to make strangled noises. He cupped a hand around his ear. "I'm sorry Jackson, what was that? I couldn't hear you." More strangled sounds. Elijah grinned. "Decapitation it is."

Elijah cried out when he felt a wooden stake pierce his torso from behind.

"Doesn't feel good does it?" Hayley asked before putting another stake through his shin and driving it into the ground. "I'm sorry, Elijah, I can't let you kill him."

Hayley ran to her husband. "Are you okay, Jack?" He grunted. "What are you doing out here?"

"Freya called and told me what was going on. I was worried when you didn't pick up your phone."

"Elijah broke it." Hayley tried to get Jackson to stand and he cried out.

"I may have a few broken ribs."

Hayley heard a whistle through the air. "Jackson!" She barely pushed him out of the way in time. Where Jackson was before, a stake impaled a tree. Hayley looked back at Elijah, who pulled the other stake out of his leg.

Hayley struggled to pull the embedded stake from the tree. Once she freed it, Hayley hurled it at Elijah. He evaded it easily .

"Elijah I am begging you!"

Elijah broke the stake in half. One he threw at Hayley, who barely dodged it, and the other at Jackson's head. Before it hit its mark a pale hand caught it. Hayley had never been so happy to see Klaus in her life.

"Easy, brother." Klaus' tone was light going but his eyes were not. "I don't fancy him either, but we can't kill him."

"Get out of my way, Niklaus." Elijah growled.

"Hayley!" Freya ran into the clearing, taking in the sight. She ran to Jackson, muttering a spell to ease his pain. "Jackson, we need to get you out of here."

"Not without Hayley." He gritted out. His wife was at his side, trying to lift him once again.

"She's mine." Elijah declared, and attacked. Klaus intercepted him and they fought.

Freya looked at Hayley. "A kiss breaks the spell."

"He kissed me already, nothing happened." Hayley watched on, unable to take her eyes from the fight.

"He _kissed_ you?" Jackson's face was furious.

"Not now, Jack."

The sounds of the originals fighting intensified. The werewolf bite was starting to affect Elijah. He wavered but still fought on, evenly matching his younger brother.

"You have to initiate it." Freya insisted. "It worked with Lucien and Niklaus."

Klaus struggled against his brother but finally got him in a headlock, yelling, "Kiss him now, Hayley!"

Elijah got free and elbowed Klaus in the face, sending his head back. Everyone heard the snap before Klaus fell to the ground, unconscious.

"No!" Freya said. She held out her free hand, muttering ancient words and Elijah stumbled back, holding his head. "Now Hayley, while he's weak."

Hayley set Jackson down on the ground before rushing over to Elijah. He was on his back, holding his head.

"Hayley." Elijah spoke through gritted teeth. "You said you loved me."

She knelt over him. "Always and forever."

Hayley captured his mouth with hers. Elijah grabbed the back of her head, keeping her there. Their mouths moved in unison. Little moans escaped Hayley. Elijah kept kissing her and running his fingers through her hair. Suddenly he stopped.

Elijah looked at Hayley, his fallen brother, and the forest around them. "What transpired here?" He looked perplexed and Hayley hugged him, relieved it was all over. He patted her back in confusion.

Freya slumped against a tree, letting out a sigh. "We did it! It's over." She whipped out her phone and called Vincent as the sun was setting.

Hayley finally let Elijah go as she remembered something. She punched his chest and glared. Elijah, in turn looked at her, confused. Hayley's nostrils flared. "You owe me a new phone."


	5. Chapter 5

_~ Christmas Day ~_

Christmas Eve had been a nightmare, but for Freya, Christmas Day was perfect. There was bickering and death threats were exchanged but Freya accepted that as a part of the family. It was heaven compared to the previous day. Rebekah made it back in town for Christmas and Marcel arrived during dinner as well. After dinner, Davina played with Hope in her room while everyone else relaxed in one of the lounge rooms.

"I'm sorry I didn't return your calls Freya." Marcel said. "My phone died. I saw you were blowing it up yesterday, was there an emergency?"

"Nothing I couldn't 'solve on my own." Freya answered from the chair she was seated in. "Don't worry about it."

Lucien caught her eye and winked. Freya smiled back. He wasn't as terrible as she thought. Maybe she would give him a chance. Marcel looked on the coffee table where Esther's grimoire sat. The page was still open to mistlethyme.

Marcel looked at it. "I've seen this in action before." Everyone but Rebekah stiffened. She looked around, curious at the change in the room. Marcel continued. "It amplifies feeling's that are already there. It makes people act wild though. On the upside, a person voices what's in their hearts." Suddenly no one in the room could look each other in the eye. Marcel picked up on the tension. "Alright, who was exposed to mistlethyme?"

"No one!" They all answered.

Marcel shook his head. "I don't even wanna know."

"I do!" Rebekah piped up. "Sounds like a good story."

"NO!"

Rebekah jumped. "Fine. Pass the cookies Cami."

When everyone went in their separate directions, Freya found herself in the kitchen.

"You're washing dishes too?" a voice said behind her, "You're really taking this seriously."

Freya looked at Lucien. He leaned against the counter drumming his fingers on it. She laughed. "No. Dishes are a chore I gladly turn over to the servants."

"Ah, you're a Mikaelson after all." Freya laughed and Lucien looked at her nervously. "I was wondering...would you like to come over sometime? Have dinner, discuss times lost, and how much your siblings get on my nerves?"

"I'd like that." She laughed.

They both smiled. Lucien kissed her cheek. "See you around...Frey Frey."

Before Freya could react he was gone. "You too, Lu."

* * *

Hayley sat next to the tree, picking up all of Hope's presents. This child was going to be spoiled rotten.

"May I help with that?" Elijah stood over her.

"Sure." Hayley gave him a half smile. They sat together, folding new clothes and organizing toys.

"I've already apologized to Jackson." Elijah said, not looking at Hayley. "It's time for me to apologize to you."

Hayley shook her head. "You don't have to-"

"The way I acted, the things I said-"

"You were under a spell." Hayley insisted.

"The spell didn't place those thoughts in my head or in my heart. You heard what Marcel said."

"Yeah, I did."

They looked at each other. Hayley remembered their kiss yesterday. Jackson had witnessed it, and she knew he wasn't happy. They'd talk about it when she returned home. If Hayley was being honest, she was happy about what happened yesterday. Not the fighting and near genocide of her people, but the honesty. She was finally able to get some things off of her chest. Hayley felt like a weight had been lifted, in a way she was grateful.

"We both spoke our hearts yesterday." Hayley finally said. "Elijah-"

"Don't." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I want to enjoy this moment, and all the ones to come."

She bit her lip. "Alright."

"Hayley?" She looked at him. "Always and forever?"

Hayley returned his smile. "Always and forever." She promised.

* * *

Klaus stood on a balcony, looking down into the courtyard. Cami fiddled with her hands in the doorway. She knew he knew she was there, but Klaus didn't turn around.

"I wanted to let you know I was leaving. It's late, I should get going." Cami turned to leave.

"Join me?"

Cami did not want to join him. She didn't want to have this conversation, but knew it was best if they got it over with. She joined him, standing a few feet away.

"I didn't give you your Christmas present." Klaus finally turned to her and walked over, producing a small box from his pocket.

"Klaus, you shouldn't have. Thank you."

"Open it."

Cami did and gasped. It was the necklace she fell in love with at the mall. Her mouth dropped open. The other gifts had been returned, but this was the only one she missed. How did Klaus know?

"Klaus." she said.

"It's only fair you have it. After all, I'm keeping mine." He pulled his collar down, revealing the necklace she bought him.

Cami blanched. "You remember?"

"I believe these are half yours." Klaus placed the pictures from the photo booth in Cami's hand.

Cami looked at them. She and Klaus looked so happy making a variety of faces. Goofy, serious, in one picture Klaus bared his fangs and Cami acted scared. Almost like a normal couple. These weren't all of the pictures, they were torn. Did Klaus have the other half? Cami looked up to find Klaus' eyes waiting.

"As for your question...yes I remember everything, _baby_." Klaus teased, enjoying her nervousness. He looked at her lips, recalling how Cami kissed him passionately.

Cami panicked, looking everywhere but at Klaus. "Errrr..." she coughed. "Well, see, uh...I can explain..."

"Wait, before you continue, here's the last part of your gift."

Cami looked at him warily. Klaus pulled out some mistletoe from his other pocket. "Don't worry, it's real mistletoe this time. No more madness." They both chuckled awkwardly. Klaus looked at her, the facade dropping. "Come here." he whispered.

Klaus kissed her, and they slowly rocked back and forth. To Cami, it was better than anything they shared the day before. Maybe in life it was okay to sometimes have a little madness.


End file.
